cupquakefandomcom-20200215-history
Cupquake's Minecraft Skins
The "Minecraft Skins" are''' '''used for different Minecraft playthroughs, which are created by Cupquake. Minecraft Oasis Skin Her Minecraft Oasis skin consists her purple hair with some jewelry behind her head. She wears a archeologists uniform, with bracelets and wears matching shoes. Season 2 Skin (Enchanted Oasis) Tiffy's Enchanted Oasis skin consists her light purple hair with flowers in the front and a vine headpiece. She wears a green blouse and matching skirt with brown shoes. Branches with leaves decorate her upper arms. Cloud 9 Skin Her Cloud 9 skin consists a much lighter purple hair, with a dark purple color at the tips. She has a bow on he back and her head, and wears a simple white shirt, purple shorts and and rainbow shoes. This skin was used once in Minecraft Oasis, since the game won't let her change skins. Her husband, Red, had black jeans and red sneakers. He wore a red sweatshirts and his red headphones. Cloud 9 Season 2 Skin This skin has two gold bracelets, a brown belt with a gold ornament, black socks, brown boots, a black and white dress and purple - blue - pink hair. The skin was created because of The Witchery Mod in the new season. Her husband, Red, had black jeans and red sneakers. He wore a red sweatshirts with a white design and his red headphones. Cloud 9 Season 3 Skin Her Cloud 9 skin has purple hair with a darker purple color at the top. She has a yellow flower on the light side of her head in her hair. She also has a yellow halter top and two golden arm bands. She also has teal shorts withg red, green, and blue accents. She is wearing tan sandals. Her husband, Red, has a red tank top with a white "R." He has two tan bracelets and his classic red headphones. He is wearing red and black sneakers and his shorts have red and grey stripes. Minecraft With Cupquake Seasons 1 & 2 Skin Her old skin consits her former brunette hair with red flowers decorated on her hair. She wears a grey shirt, blue shorts and rainbow boots. She also wears two purple and red bracelets on both her wrists. Minecraft NoobyWeds Cupquake and Red used the same skin for Skyblock and NoobyWeds. Cupquake's Carnival Cupquake had on a red skirt and her rainbow socks. She had red hair with a multicolor flower on the left side. She also wore a white long sleeve shirt with red cuffs and a black vest. Red had a little carney skin with red pants and black shoes. He had a white shirt with red cuffs and a black vest. He even had a little red bowtie. Minecraft Skyblock Cupquake used the same skin for Skyblock and Minecraft w/ Cupquake. Red had a red one piece, black shoes, and his black hair. Other Skins Red also had another skin that had a little white design on his red sweatshirt. Cupquake also had a temporary skin for Minecraft with Cupquake. It was Bubbles from The PowerPuff Girls. Quake also had a Minecraft Skin that was shown in Cake Defense. In, It's Better Together, Cupquake had a new skin. Slideshow Ihascupquake oasis skin.jpg|Minecraft Oasis Skin Ihascupquakeenchantedoasis7824047 minecraft skin-7824047.jpg|Enchanted Oasis Skin Ihascupquake cloud 9 skin.jpg|Cupquake's Cloud 9 Season 1 Skin Red b 9.png|Red's Cloud 9 Season 1 Skin skinsss.png|For the 3rd episode of Cloud 9 Season 2, Cupquake had pink in her hair. She said that she wanted to change the hair because it look unnatural. Rttrtryrtyhgnbaswert.png|Cupquake's Cloud 9 Season 2 Skin Redddddddddd.png|Red's Cloud 9 Season 2 Skin cupquake.png|Cupquake's Cloud 9 Season 2 Skin redb.png|Red's Cloud 9 Season 3 Skin Ihascupquake old skin.jpg|Minecraft With Cupquake Seasons 1 & 2 Skin Cupquake.jpg|Carnival Skin Red.jpg|Carnival Skin Skyblock skin.png|Skyblock Skin Skinn.png|Bubbles Skin Mc skin.png|Cake Defense Skin Skinn for cq.png|It's Better Together Skin Category:Minecraft Category:Minecraft Oasis